villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kiburi
Kiburi is a major antagonist of The Lion Guard. He is a former member of Makuu's float and the leader of the crocodiles living in The Outlands, that served under Scar, before reforming after Scar's defeat. He serves as a major antagonist of Season 2 and as a supporting character of Season 3. He was voiced by hip-hop rap artist , who also plays Mr. Price in Run All Night, Cassian in John Wick 2, Monster T in Suicide Squad, and Stonekeeper in Smallfoot. Biography ''Let Sleeping Crocs Lie'' Kiburi first appears when the Lion Guard accidentally wake him, Makuu and the other crocodiles from hibernation. Kiburi get furious that they've been woken up in the Dry Season due to Pride Lands having less water. When he finds out that Ono is responsible, Kiburi threatens to eat him, but Makuu stops him. He tells Kiburi that he and the Guard will talk to the Pride Lands' King Simba about finding them some water. Kiburi, still not satisfied, turns traitor and launches an attack on watering holes all over the Pride Lands. Makuu, Simba and the Lion Guard arrive and order him to stop. They tell him that Simba has found a watering hole for the crocodiles and leads them to it. Kiburi isn't happy with the watering hole and complains to the Guard. Kiburi argues with Makuu, telling him it's not the crocodile way and challenges him to a Mashindano, which Makuu accepts. Ushari, under orders from Scar, tells Kiburi that, if he gets rid of Simba, he can rule both the float and the Pride Lands. Because of this, Kiburi sends his followers to kill Simba while he's fighting Makuu. Ono discovers the plan and alerts the rest of the Guard. They succeed in stopping the three crocodiles from killing Simba. Kiburi loses the Mashindano, and believing Simba to be gone, he taps out only to reveal that since Simba is gone, the Pride Lands belong to the Crocodiles now, only for Simba to appear. Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of Kiburi's plot. Simba believes this, and even suspects that Kiburi could not have come up with it on his own. He initially lets Makuu, as crocodile leader, decide Kiburi's punishment. Makuu responds by stating that since Kiburi lost the Mashindano, he and his followers are no longer part of his float and instead defers his punishment to Simba. Simba then banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pridelands. Kiburi is furious and swears to everyone that they have not heard the last from him. Kiburi and his followers go to the Outlands where they meet Ushari, Janja and Scar. ''The Little Guy'' Kiburi Makes his second appearance when Njano the skink tells him of a candidate for his Outlander float who knows all of Makuu' s fighting techniques. Despite hearing this, Kiburi finds it useless, since the Lion Guard won't let him back into the Pride Lands. Njano tells him that the candidate is a friend of the Lion Guard, and that he can use him to take down Makuu. This interests Kiburi, and wishes to meet him for his own benefits. When Njano's boss,Shupavu, brings him, Kiburi is surprised to find that the candidate is a gecko named Hodari. Kiburi then has Hodari prove himself by initiation soarring with Tamka, one of his crocs. Out if hearing range from Hodari, Kiburi whispers to tamka, "Let the little guy win." After Hodari "Beats" Tamka, Kiburi welcomes him into his float. Hodari then mentions that he's friends with Beshte, claiming him to be the best member of the Lion Guard. With a new plan, kiburi leads his float, and Hodari, to the Pride Lands to get some water. Once Kiburi and his float enter the pridelands, Kion and the rest of his Lion Guard stop him, and ask him why he's back in the Pride Lands. Kiburi says he's just visiting, saying that he wanted to say hello to some old friends. Fuli tells him that he no longer has friends in the Pride Lands, but the evil crocodile reveals Hodari being with him, surprising them. He tries to use this, saying that since Hodari is friends with the Lion Guard, it would make them all friends. As Kiburi tried to push on, Kion tells him off, and the two have a stare off, with Kion not forgetting what he tried to do to his father. It is at this moment that the outsider crocodile succumbs to Kion's harsh glare and orders his float to retreat. After the float returns to the outlands, Kiburi thinks of a plan to get into the pridelands without the lion guard knowing. Shortly later, Hodari returns, breaking off all ties with the Lion Guard. While demonstrating Makuu's new moves, the little gecko reveals that Makuu has been injured by a rockslide. Seeing this as a new opportunity to have revenge, Kiburi calls his float to follow him. Back in the pridelands, and watching Makuu and his float from the bushes, Kiburi waits to have his revenge on makuu for banishing him. When Hodari questions this, saying that he thought they were just getting water, Kiburi responds by saying, "Oh we're getting water all right, and the watering hole." Soon, the two floats battle each other, with Kiburi's float getting the upper hand. Hodari intervenes with kiburi and Makuu's battle, telling him that he can't just attack Makuu, that the crocodile ways states that he had to call for a mashindano to challenge his leadership. Kiburi then states that when he's ruling the float, the crocodile way will be whatever he says it is, and swats Hodari away with his tail. But as Kiburi is winning, the Lion Guard arrives and assists Makuu and his float in the battle. Soon, Hodari jumps onto Kiburi's snout, and calls to Makuu to use the wide tail spin, to which the crocodile does, knocking Kiburi back. With the evil crocs defeated, Kion orders them to return to the outlands. Kiburi ignores him and tells Makuu that this isn't over. Kion tells him that it's over now, and uses the Roar of the Elders on them, blowing them away. ''The Scorpion's Sting'' After Scar is sent a Simba stung scorpion, the lion guard goes to the Outlands to find a cure but they are confronted with Scar's army, Kiburi included. When the guard enters the volcano, Kiburi, his crocodiles, Kenge and Ushari block with the other Outlanders but Kion uses the Roar to send them in the scenery. ''The Kilio Valley Fire'' ''The Hyena Resistance'' ''Beshte and the Beast'' ''Pride Landers Unite! ''The Fall of Mizimu Grove The army of Scar attacks Mizimu Grove and their attack ends up being a success and the Grove is destroyed. Kiburi then listens to Janja celebrating their victory until Kion uses the Roar to send them back to the Outlands. Trivia *The name "Kiburi" means "arrogance" in Swahili. *Kiburi hates singing. Ironically, his actor is a singer. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Predator Category:Greedy Category:Outcast Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Game Changer Category:Usurper Category:Servant of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Ferals